


Bliss By Chance

by inkysplots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkysplots/pseuds/inkysplots
Summary: Written for Hermiones Haven #RollADrabble January 2018 Event. HermionexLuna Marriage Law Drabble





	Bliss By Chance

Looking down at the slender fingers intertwined with her own, Hermione hiccoughed softly with repressed emotion. A year ago she would never have dreamed she'd be getting married, especially not to the most eccentric woman she knew, and yet, here they both were. Hermione rubbed her thumb over the top of Luna's hand, almost to check that she was real and not some beautiful fantasy - the squeeze of Luna's hand and radiant smile were enough to convince her otherwise.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" The concern in Luna's voice was authentic, which still shook Hermione to her core; too many years of keeping secrets and lying to people had hardened her in ways she was still recovering from. "I'm...I'm okay. I just can't believe this is actually happening. And that I have the Ministry of all people to thank!" A watery chuckle escaped her as she dropped Luna's hand to fuss with the way her dress was hanging. She had to look just right for the pictures, they were set to be used as posters all over the Ministry and Hermione, oddly enough, was determined to look perfect.

Luna reached out gently for Hermione's hand, gave her a dazzling smile and reached over to press her lips gently to Hermione's cheek before moving to whisper gently "We got this. And remember, you've faced far worse and lived to tell the tale," Hermione smiled slightly, and asked, "Shall we? Wouldn't want to keep our devoted supporters waiting," With a flourish of her hand, Luna swung open the doors, and the couple were bathed in blinding bright sunlight.

Hermione heard shutters click rapidly as she walked down the tiny stone steps out of the church and felt herself getting dizzy from trying to anticipate which way she needed to face. As Luna reached over to wrap her arm around Hermione's waist, she felt Hermione's ankle give out, and they both sank into a heap on the steps. "Oh my goodness dears! Are you both okay? Here let me help you up," Molly Weasley's booming voice ensured her a straight bath to the two brides, however she was stopped by several photographers insisting the pair stayed on the steps. Hermione was very grateful for this, as her ankle was becoming sore and swollen. "This is the last time I'm wearing heels; they didn't like my feet at the Yule Ball or Bill and Fleur's Wedding, they still don't like me now," Luna laughed goodnaturedly whilst Molly fussed over their dresses before ducking out of frame.

"Hermione! Luna! What did either of you think when this marriage law was passed?" The reporters, fed up with waiting, started hollering questions at the newlyweds without pausing for answers. Hermione frowned, snaked ehr wand out of her dress and amplified her voice. "Please! Let us speak if you have questions," The reporters hushed like scolded children and several quick quote quills hovered expectantly over notepads. "I was shocked when they announced the marriage law. Asking everyone within an age group to marry someone from their own gender seemed crazy - we need to repopulate the wizarding community, not hinder it. However, after a lot of research, I understand why," Hermione paused, squeezing Luna's knee before continuing.

"The rate that people were having children was so high, it was going to cause a generational crash in a few years. Plus, the Ministry had, until recently, a very poor way of treating people from the LGBTQ+ community. Not only did I find my soulmate, but I am hopeful that this will be the start of the end of prejudice within the wizarding world, and we can affect change that will benefit those most in need of it." The reporters began shouting follow-up questions as Hermione released the amplifying spell and pocketed her wand. "I think that's enough politics for one day, shall we get started on that honeymoon love?" "Yes but first you must let me help you up and fix that ankle - you won't be able to catch the nargles if you can't walk," Hermione gratefully accepted the help up, wanting nothing more than to be in her wife's arms.


End file.
